Blackjack is a popular game. The rules of blackjack are well known. It can be played in public arenas such as gambling casinos. It can also be played privately among a group of friends.
Blackjack is an entertaining game. Individual players are attracted to it because of the possibility of gambling winnings. Businesses are attracted to it because it can be a source of income. Its rules are easy to learn.
One of the problems with blackjack is that it can become boring and monotonous to players. It can also be viewed by gambling casinos as providing insufficient profit.
What is needed is a variation in the method of playing blackjack, as well as an apparatus for carrying out the this method, having the following features. The modified game would be simple to learn, understand and play. It would be interesting and entertaining. It would encourage increased betting by players by increasing the potential winnings of players. It would increase profits to the house by creating increased betting activity. The house advantage resulting from the variation would be a reasonable advantage from the perspective of a player, as well as from the perspective of the house. The house advantage would not be so great that it would discourage player participation. On the other hand, the house advantage would be sufficient to produce a reasonable profit for the house.